


Missing You

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has been dead for over a year.Mark decides to visit his grave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

Mark parked the car at the gates of the cemetery and sat back in his seat.He didn't want to do this.It hurt way too much.Out of all their friends,Mark had taken Jack's death the hardest.They had been so close,never leaving each other's side.Holding back his tears,Mark exited the car and stepped out into the chilly air.

He walked down the rows of headstones,looking for the one in particular.He soon found it.The stone looked so small sitting there amongst the others.Mark knelt down and read the inscription.

"Here lies Sean William McLoughlin  
February 7th,1990-October 18th,2015  
A loving son,brother,and friend"

Friend.That's what the inscription said.Mark hurt inside.He'd wanted to be so much more than a friend to Jack.He has been to afraid to come out and tell his true feelings.Now that would never happen.

He still remembered the call from Felix.That Jack had been in a bad car accident and would most likely die.Mark had visited him everyday.Even though he hated hospitals,he still visited his friend.It had pained him to see Jack laying in that hospital bed,pale and lifeless.

Mark had been there when Jack passed away.He could still hear the steady beep of the heart monitor flatlining in his ears.He still remembered the doctors rushing in,pronouncing him dead.

He remembered the funeral.All of their friends had come.Out of everyone there,Mark was the one to break down.He had given a short speech,talking about how much he cared for Jack.During this,he couldn't take it.He had run from everyone.For weeks on end,Mark was silent.

Mark stopped making videos and disappeared from the Internet.He didn't talk to anyone.His fans understood.They knew that he had lost someone very important in his life.They didn't hassle him about videos.

Mark missed Jack terribly.It made him hurt on the inside.Jack hadbeen the only person he loved.His contagious laugh,his adorable smile.He took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Hey."

It was a simple greeting,not even having two syllables.Mark hesitated,then continued.

"Sorry about not visiting.Been doing stuff.You know,making videos and shit."

It was a lie.He hadn't recorded a video in over a year.

"I guess you could say that things have been going okay.Everyone else is doing well."

He thought about what else to say.

"Want to hear something cool?Remember when Felix and Marzia said that they were going to try for a kid?It happened.And it's a boy."

He smiled a little.

"They're naming him Jack."

Mark could almost see Jack's face.Full of laughter and kindness.He hoped that Felix and Marzia's kid would be just as sweet and loveable.

"I miss you.So much.You don't understand what it's like,to wake up one day and realize that someone you care about is gone."

He debated on whether he should finish what he wanted to say.

"I never said this before,but now I have no other way to tell you."

This was the hardest part.

"I love you.Ever since the day I first met you,I loved you."

Hot tears ran down his face.

"And I still love you."

Mark stood up,still looking down at the grave.His eyes were flooded with tears.He began to walk back to his car.Halfway through the gates,he turned around to face the cemetery.

"I'm never going to stop loving you Jack.You're always going to be in my heart.No matter what."

Mark unlocked the car and stuck the keys in the ignition.The engine roared to life.He snuck another glance at Jack's grave.

"Goodbye."

As Mark drove away,he could've sworn he saw someone waving at him from the spot he'd been at.But when he looked again,the person was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a sad mood.This is the outcome.


End file.
